Constellations
by Enchanted Sloth
Summary: [Pricefield][AU-ish] Stars are born to die, and Max knows this, but Chloe doesn't want to hear it.


**This takes place in an AU world where Kate didn't try to commit suicide. I'd imagine that Max wouldn't go back up to the roof after that event takes place.**

Hi there! This is my first Pricefield fic, and I'm still trying to get a feel to the both of them. I have a lot of stories for them that I'd really like to write, so I think that this is going to be a really nice learning experience for me! I'd love some feedback so that I know how I could improve on their characters in the future.  
This takes place before the Pricefield kiss, and as I have marked it where Kate has not tried to commit suicide, this probably takes place after the second day.

* * *

"Chloe, I told you that this wasn't a good idea."

Max shifts from her position on the blanket that is sprawled out beneath her, looking at her blue haired companion with a raised brow. Chloe jiggles the handle on the door once again, almost as if she can somehow break back into Max's dormitory. It had been Chloe's idea to visit the roof of the building for a midnight rendezvous, and Max had decided that it would also be her responsibility to get them back inside.

Someone had locked the door to the roof, from the inside, while they were outside.

"It was probably that fucking Victoria…" Chloe mutters under her breath, giving it one final jiggle before giving up. She turns around, staring at her best friend with a nervous expression.

"Uh, Max, you know that you mean the world to me, right?" She gives her best grin, hopping on both bare feet. She walks back to the blanket hesitantly, her hands clasped together behind her back.

"This is new to me, but, please, indulge." Max deadpans.

Chloe sighs, falling to sit beside of Max.

"I can't unlock the door. We're stuck. It's all my fault, I know, just, look, maybe we can turn this into something totally positive?" She smiles, but it looks more like a wary grimace.

Max lets out a long sigh, staring up at the stars that ornamented the dark night sky. She had known that it was going to be a pretty bad decision to venture out to the roof with this dare devil of a girl, but there was always something that pulled her into every single scheme. This time, it was less of a scheme, and just another way to chill. Life was coming to a slow close as they realized that there may be nothing that they could do to save the world from its impending doom.

So, they made an oath to just take time out these next few days to spend life with each other.

That had also been Chloe's idea.

Max lets out a long sigh, staring back at Chloe with a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, lets just make this night something special, Che."

Chloe leans back, grabbing a pillow that they had decided to bring, and rests her hands behind her head. She looks so peaceful, just staring up at the frozen stars, as if they were the most important thing in the universe.

"Do you think that stars move in time too?" She speaks, her gaze still focused on the sky.

Max lays back, copying Chloe's position on the blanket.

"What do you mean?"

"Stars… do you think that they grow as time moves, or do you think that they just stay the way they are, forever?"

"Well, scientifically -"

"No, I don't want anything that you would get out of a textbook. Be spontaneous, Maxi-pad."

Max thinks for a second, her gaze focusing on one of the glowing orbs. It pulses, over and over, so slowly that it was almost hard to see.

"I think...that stars are born. They live, and they die. They shine and shine until, one day, that shine just disappears."

Chloe is silent for a moment, her soft breathing the only sound in the still night time air.

"Do you think that they are missed?"

Max smiles a bit, elbowing her friend lightly in the side. Chloe laughs, shaking her head softly.

"Stop thinking so hard, Che."

The next few moments are spent in a comfortable silence. Chloe shifts at Max's side, reaching out to grab the shorter girl's soft hand.

"Hey…"

Max looks over at Chloe, noticing that the other girl was staring straight at her. She had a strange look on her face, almost as if she had just realized something so profound, so lovely, that she just couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"If we're going to die, I want you to actually know that I wasn't lying when I said you mean the world to me. If one day we become like those stars in the sky, frozen in place, born to die, then I like to think that I'll be right by your side."

Max gives a soft smile, feeling the thin blush rising to her cheeks.

"I really mean it, Max. I'd rather spend these last minutes contemplating whether the stars are missed by their friends than to lose a single second with you." Chloe reaches out, cupping Max's cheek in her hand. "I mean, hey. Look at those freckles. You're already so much more than a star - you're an entire constellation."

A silence hung in the air for a second, Max's heart racing as Chloe's fingers traced the small freckles on her face. Max leans forward, feeling Chloe's warm breath tickling at her lips. They spoke with their eyes, understanding each and every flicker between mouth and gaze. Chloe filled the gap between them, her lips brushing over Max's with a gentle caress.

It wasn't the kiss that Max had expected, the one that she had played in her head over and over, on repeat. There was no instance of Chloe shoving her up a wall, or lips slamming against lips, in the heat of the moment. Instead, this was even better than she could have ever dreamed about. She could feel how much emotion Chloe was trying to place in this single kiss - it was more than she had even expected it to be.

Chloe pulls away, her eyes heavily lidded, her breathing heavy.

"If we somehow manage to survive this end of the world catastrophe - will you be my Super Max? Like...as _my_ Super Max?"

"I already promised you forever. Even if forever means something a little more…" Max leans forward, placing another kiss on Chloe's lips to emphasise what she meant. Chloe smiles against the kiss, reaching out and wrapping her arms around Max's waist.

They lay together for what feels like an eternity, tangled in one another, drifting off to sleep.

"G'night, Max…" Chloe sighs, resting her head on top of Max's.

Suddenly, a loud creak caused them to jump, sitting up and spinning around. A form appeared in the doorway of the exit of the roof. For a split second, the girls felt their stomachs twisting into knots, afraid at who it might be. However, poofy hair gave an indication that it was someone who meant no harm.

Kate stepped out onto the rooftop, holding the door open with one hand. A small smile was graced on her face as she motioned towards the opened door.

"I overheard the girls laughing in the hallway about locking you out… I thought it might get a little cold, so I decided to come and get you after they went to sleep."

Chloe stands, stretching out her limbs, before offering a hand of assistance to Max.

"Thanks, Kate." She gives a lopsided grin, yawning. "I can't wait to sleep in an actual bed!"

"You're going home?" Max looks up at her girlfriend, raising a brow.

"Well...I thought, maybe, if it was okay with you..." Chloe trails off, grabbing up the pillows and blanket.

Max grabs her hand, reaching forward and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Come on, Price. Lets go get some sleep."


End file.
